After the Battle
by Akarusa
Summary: [Princess Tutu] (One-shot) Life of the four main characters after the battle with the raven. {ONLY READ IF YOU'VE SEEN THE SERIES)


**Dipping his quill into the ink well, the young man finished the story that had taken place only four years ago. He blew on the parchment to dry the ink, gazing at the gleaming black letters on the paper.**

****

**_And so, Mytho and Rue rode off into the horizon, into the story that he came from, to live happily together, forever._**

_The young man, whose name was Fakir, had written many stories since then. He had finished the rest of Drosselmeyer's stories, giving them all a long-deserved happy ending. However, even after all that time, he could not help his friend Ahiru. She was doomed to remain a duck. It was truly tragic, how Fakir was unable to help the one person that he wanted to help the most. He wanted to tell her some much, but now she was only a duck, cursed with the ability to think like a person.___

Fakir wrote his stories on the dock of the Kinkan Lake formally know as the Lake of Despair. He would sit, notepad in hand, watching her, while she would swim in the water, carefree, but still a little sad that their friends lived far away. She had gotten over her affections for Mytho when she realized that she only admired him and loved him as a brother. She was unaware, however, of Fakir. It was only the two of them, since Uzura suddenly disappeared one day, saying she had to talk to "Me-san". They were puzzled at her disappearance and were saddened that she never returned. Everyday they would come to the lake, hoping to find her. Today, a clear, sunny sky was accompanied by a light spring breeze.

Ahiru's POV

_What a beautiful day! I wonder what we'll do today? Fakir-kun is so happy! Qua- I've never noticed how handsome he looks. No wonder Pique and so many other girls liked him. He's been so kind. I wonder what would have happened if I was still a girl. Would we have fallen in love? I know that I love him… QUA! What am I thinking?_

While Ahiru was busy arguing with herself, Fakir was reminiscing the days of four years ago. He remembered the time that he rescued her from death, and the time that he had gotten a love letter from her…

**FLASHBACK**

** "Stop it! Stop it!" cried Fakir. Ahiru walked down to the deep murky bottom of the lake, to drown herself in attempt to remove the necklace that would help the prince. In desperation, he grabbed a knife and stabbed his own hand in order to stop writing. He ran outside, towards the** **lake, to rescue his friend.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK**

** "Oi." Fakir called.**

**  
"Nani?" Ahiru asked.**

**  
"Yesterday, Uzura gave this to me," he said, holding out a red love letter with pink hearts adorning the envelope.**

**  
Ahiru was turned beet red with realization and snatched the love letter out of his hands. "Tha! I didn't write it, Lilie and Pique wrote it for me! So, how do I say…" she paused, thinking. "Gomen."**

**  
He closed his eyes for a moment. He felt a small feeling of disappointment, but quickly brushed it away. ****"Don't do such worthless stuff, moron," he said, walking off.**

** "As I thought...."she murmured, watching his retreating back.**

**END FLASHBACK**

He was confused. Why did he still love her? He was now a young man, not the impetuous teen that he was two years ago. He gazed at Ahiru's duck form. He would never forget the sweet, kind girl that changed him. Fakir would help her in anyway he could. Even if his now experienced and controlled power to write stories a reality could not turn her back into a girl, he silently vowed to find another way to bring her back so that _he_ could be with her. Mytho and Rue came to visit often.

Mytho and Rue stayed good friends with Fakir and Ahiru. They went on picnics at Kinkan Lake and went shopping in the plaza of Kinkan Town. The happy couple would have set Fakir and Ahiru up on dates if it wasn't for the fact that Ahiru was only a duck.

When Ahiru and Fakir got back from the lake, Mytho and Rue were at the door of Fakir's house, patiently waiting at the doorstep.

"Ah! Mytho and Rue! Good to see you!" Fakir warmly greeted.

"Fakir and Ahiru, it's been a while, right?" Mytho said.

"Hai. We didn't come last month. Maybe we should go shopping!" Rue suggested.

"Alright. But first, you should put your things in your rooms," Fakir said. Rue and Mytho nodded their heads. The guys picked up the two bags and dragged them inside. When Rue and Mytho finished unpacking, they were about to leave, but Rue stopped.

"Before we go, we need to ask you something. Is it okay if we spend three weeks here? You know, we have to make up for last month!" she said.

"Of course. Now, let's go to the plaza!" Fakir answered

The three adults and one duck aimlessly wandered around the plaza. Today, Saturday, was the day where people would set up little stalls in the square and all around the plaza, selling all kinds of things. They looked in each stall. Fakir bought himself a swan feather quill, a packet of fine light blue linen writing paper, and some midnight blue colored leather for his books. Rue bought a new pair of red toe-shoes. Mytho finally bought himself a shield. It was light blue with two white swan silhouettes on the sides of a golden crown. They stopped my a jewel counter run by a young teenage girl with light green hair and pale skin, winding an organ that played the theme of Swan Lake. A red ruby hung on a simple gold chain rested on a rich purple pillow. It had caught Ahiru's eye.

"Quack!" she exclaimed, flailing her wings, pointing at the jewel. 'It looks just like my pendant! Can I buy it, please?' she thought."Okay, okay. Let's see what the owner wants for it." Fakir answered. The four of them walked to the stall.

The girl smiled at them and picked up the jewel. "Has this caught your eye?" she asked. They Fakir nodded his head. "This jewel's name is true love." She said, brandishing the red jewel. On the clasp, the tiny words "True Love" were delicately engraved.

"True love..." Fakir murmured.

"My, it seems wonderful," Rue said.

"Yes, it's beautiful. It would make a lovely present for a lovely person," Mytho agreed.

The girl smiled even more. "If you like it that much," she said, "I'll give it to you." She outstretched her hand for Fakir to take it.

He put his hand over it, but hesitated "You sure?" he asked. "It's a very expensive piece."

She smiled again. "Go ahead. It's something I don't need." she said.

"Arigato Gozaimasu." Fakir said, gently taking the jewel from her hand and storing it safely in his jacket pocket.

THAT NIGHT

Fakir walked to his room. Ahiru was sitting on the couch, the sheets covering her small duck body.

"Ah, Ahiru, here is your necklace." he said, taking out the jewel from his pocket and placed it in front of her.

She tried to scoop it up with her wings, but she could barely pick it up. She picked it up with her beak and tried to fling it over her neck, but only succeeded in hitting herself on the head

"Ah. Sit up, I'll put it on for you," he said.

"Quack!" she said, smiling brightly.

He placed it on her neck and POOF Ahiru was now a red-headed seventeen year old girl. A _naked_ red-headed seventeen year old girl.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Ahiru screamed, snatching the covers up from under Fakir to cover herself up, causing Fakir to fall on the wooden floor.He scrambled to his feet, covering his eyes with his hands, and turned his back towards her. "GOMEN! GOMEN! I DIDN"T KNOW THAT  
WOULD HAPPEN!!!"

"RUE-CHAN!" Ahiru screamed. Rue came running. She leaned against the doorframe, catching her breath, head down.

"Nani Ahi-" She looked up. "AHIRU-CHAN!!!" she yelled. She ran up to Ahiru and hugged her. "You're a girl, Ahiru-chan! You're a girl!!!!!"

Mytho walked into the room, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. "What's going on? Why is everyone yel-" he stood next to Fakir. "Ahiru-chan, you're a-a-a-a human girl!" he cried. A second later, he was hugging her like a long lost sister.

"R-R-Rue-chan, M-M-Mytho-kun. I c-c-c-can't b-b-breathe...." Ahiru choked out, still hugging the white sheets around herself. Rue and Mytho   
released her from their vice grips, with tears in their eyes. "Ano, Rue-chan?" Rue nodded her head, wiping tears from her eyes. "Could I borrow some clothes?" she asked.

"Hai!" she said running out of the room. Mytho followed her out, leaving Fakir and Ahiru alone.

Fakir walked up to her, and hugged her. He held her as if he was dying, and that holding onto her would save him from death. He didn't care that   
all she had on was a set of bed sheets. "Ahiru..." he whispered. He moved away, hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "Moron, now we have to go shopping for clothes for you with Rue tomorrow." he said.

She playfully hit him on the arm, one hand still clutching the sheets. "Too bad!" she said, and stck out her tongue.

He stood up. "All this excitement has worn me out. See you in the morning, Ahiru." He yawned, hugged her goodbye, and walked out.

Rue walked in, holding a bundle of clothes in her arms. "Here are some night clothes and underwear." she gave the bundle to Ahiru."Tomorrow, we shop for your clothes!" she excitedly exclaimed. Two male groans of misery could be heard from down the hallway. The girls giggled.

"Goodnight!" they yelled. They were answered with grumpy grunts.

"Goodnight Ahiru-chan. Sweet dreams." Rue said as she hugged her friend and walked to her room.

Ahiru put on the silky clothes and snuggled in her sheets. "Goodnight everyone...."

The Next Day

Rue and Ahiru were waiting at the front door. "FAKIR! MYTHO! HURRY UP! WE"RE LEAVING!" Rue yelled. She was tapping her foot impatiently, which wasn't a good sign. Suddenly, a cloud of dust came to the door. Ahiru and Rue fanned the air around them, trying to get rid of the dust. When the cloud disappeared, it revealed Fakir and Mytho.

"Yay! Let's go!" Ahiru cheered. The group walked to the plaza once again, this time to find clothes for Ahiru. They walked into Rachael's garment shop. She became a tailor after she married Hans.

"Fakir, Rue, Mytho! Good to see you!" Rachael said, waving to them. She looked at Ahiru. "Ah, have I met you before?" she thought for a minute, then suddenly hugged Ahiru. "Ahiru! I missed you! I haven't seen you in four years! Where have you been???" (A/N: Let's pretend that everyone _didn't_ forget about Ahiru.)

"Ano, I've been, um, traveling the world, and now I've come back to Kinkan!" she answered."How exciting! Oh! Silly me I forgot to ask you, what would you like to buy today?" she said.

Rue answered. "We would like some clothes for Ahiru. Her clothes were….uhm….burned in a fire! Yes, a fire, and she needs new clothing."

"Okay, come this way please," Rachel called over her shoulder while leading them to her "studio". It was a circular white platform, about two feet high, in the middle of a room with wall-to-wall mirrors. A simple chandelier suspended on the ceiling of the dome lit up the room. Lavender silk curtains went all around the room, and the opening acted as a door.

"Ahiru, please stand here while I take measurements." Rachael told her. Ahiru stepped onto the platform while Rachael whipped out a tape measure. She pushed the other three people out of the studio. "Rue, Mytho, Fakir, I want you all to be surprised when you see her! You can't stay in here!" With that, she grabbed the ends of the curtains and shut them.

Fakir, Mytho, and Rue were still waiting. Fakir was sleeping in an armchair propped against the wall. Mytho and Rue sat on the couch playing with a pack of cards they found under the seat. Suddenly Rachael's voice echoed throughout the room, waking up Fakir and alerting Rue and Mytho. "Attention! Presenting, Ahiru!!!!"

"I've made all of Ahiru's clothes, but for the Fire Festival, I've made something special! Ahiru, show yourself!" Ahiru came out, wearing a one-strapped forest green silk gown that reached the floor. The ruby necklace hung around her neck and green silk shoes adorned her small feet. They gasped. Ahiru twirled around in merriment, obviously pleased with their reactions. She graciously hugged Fakir (who blushed), then Rue and Mytho.

Before they left, she changed into a pair of baggy yellow capris and a plain white t-shirt. They laughed and played for the rest of the day.

A FEW DAYS AFTER

Fakir looked at his watch for the fifteenth time in the last half hour. He stood at the foot of the stair with Ahiru. She wore a lovely white silk dress. Her hair was in its usual long braid. He wore a dark green dress shirt, a black tie, a black jacket, and black pants. They both were waiting for Rue and Mytho to come down. They were all supposed to have a fancy dinner together, but Rue and Mytho were taking quite a while.

"Rue! Mytho! What are you doing?" Ahiru called.

"You guys just go on and have dinner. Rue is sick and I need to take care of her!" Mytho's voice answered. Suspiciously fake coughs were heard down the hall. Fakir and Ahiru shrugged their shoulders. Fakir offered his arm to her and she gladly took it, on their way to dinner.

AT THE RESTURAUNT

Ahiru and Fakir were having a wonderful time, just talking and enjoying their delicious meal.

_'This is it,'_ Fakir thought. '_I'm going to tell her how I feel.'_

"Ahiru?"

           "Yes, Fakir?" Ahiru answered, swallowing the last of her dessert.

"We've known each other for a long time, right?"

"Hai! Four years, I think!"

"Well," he paused and took her hands in his. "Ahiru, I wanted to tell you that I--"

The waiter interrupted, holding out the check to Fakir. "The payment is $40."

"Oh yes," Fakir murmured. He let go of Ahiru's hands and took the check. He frowned as her gave handed the man $40.

Ahiru looked at Fakir with confusion written all over her face. "Fakir? Weren't you going to tell me something?"

He had a sad look on his face as he answered, "No, it was nothing..."

Days passed by. Ahiru and Fakir were often set-up on little "dates" by Rue and Mytho. They _conveniently_ forgot about little group meetings and left Fakir and Ahiru alone. Sometimes they would _accidentally_ lock the two in a room together that had a romantic meal set-up inside, "forgetting" that they were even there. Sometimes, when the DID show up for meetings, they would _unexpectedly_ have to leave, leaving the pair alone. The two secretly didn't mind, and they fell even more in love as the days went by.

AT THE FIRE FESTIVAL

Ahiru wore her green gown ensemble. Fakir wore a dark blue, almost black suit. Mytho wore a black suit, and Rue wore a strapless red satin gown. They all danced in the square, listened to music, laughed together, and reminisced about other times. Mytho and Rue excused themselves, saying that they had some "business" to attend to before they four were going to visit the lake. Sighing, Fakir and Ahiru walked by the waterside of the Lake of Hope by themselves.

Fakir looked at Ahiru. Her skin glowed in the moonlight and her red hair spilled over her shoulders. She was beautiful.

"Ahiru...." whispered Fakir.

"Hmm?" she murmured gazing at the full moon in the dark sky she turned around, and faced him.

And he kissed her, and she returned it.

"Fakir?" Ahiru whispered.

"Yes?""Aishiteru...""Aishiteru, Ahiru"

They joined in a sweet kiss once again, not knowing that from across the lake, two pairs of eyes by a pile of fireworks was watching them, smiling.

Author's Note: Yes, I re-read this story and feel utterly embarrassed. So, I've edited this story and tried to repair it as much as I could. I hope it's okay now…


End file.
